Secret of Freddy's Place
by Yomekyo
Summary: Story about the game Five Nights At Freddy's. As mike gets ready for his week at Freddy's, many people keep coming to him warning him about what happen there a few years ago. Frightened about taking the job he looks up information about what really happened at the pizza place and looks around the building. Should he take the job or let someone else fall into the trap?
1. Welcome to Freddy's

There he sat looking around,studding the room filled with children of all ages. Screams and music filled the room. The main place people came when they wanted there child to have a party, Freddy's Place. He was here simply because he wanted a job here. 120 buck an hour just to watch the "robots". It couldnt be that hard.

As he studied the room, he saw that there was three main charaters. A bear, a chicken, and a rabbit. The purple rabbit rocked back and forth as he "played" his gutar. The chicken rocked her head side to side singing about the pizza and drinks here at the place and the bear holding the mic "singing". There was another curtain over towards the kitchen that said out of order. He guessed there was another robot back there but like the sign said was out of order. It shouldnt be a problem. Or so he thought.

"Everyone please remember that the place will be closing in 30 mins. Please remember to take every thing you want home with out unless you want it to be throwned away. Parents make sure your child is with you when you leave. Thank you for chosing us for your pizza party. Have a nice night."

6:30. His shift didn't shart till 12. He didn't want to be here when the other workers started cleaning up so he stood and left with the others. As he stood to leave, he could feel someone was watching him. He turned back towards the stage and saw the bear looking his way. He saw that he bear, rabbit, and chicken had something red on them. Was it blood? Robots can't bleed.

"Hey pal, you don't wanna stay here much longer, things get a little weird after hours." A male stood there looking at him. Maybe he was just 3 years older than him. He looked at the man and raised an eyebrow and asked him what he meant by that. As they stood there talking about the bite and the missing childern. The longer they talked, the more worried he became. Did he really wanna take this job after hearing about what happened?

As a worker walked out followed by the cook and some others, he fliped the sign from open to close. It was 7:00. 5 more hours before he had to come back here. Did he really want to come back? Was the money worth it?

**HEY GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT GO ON YOUTUBE AND WATCH PEWPIEPIE** **PLAY IT. LEAVE REVIEWS.**


	2. Night 1

**HEY GUYS AFTER READING SOME OTHERS STORIES I BEGAN TO LOVE THE WHOLE FOXY AND MIKE PARING. IM GOING TO PAIR THEM UP BUT NOT UNTILL CHAPTER 4. ALSO CHICA IS DESCRIED TO BE A DUCK. SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS. BONNIE WILL BE A GIRL, CHICA A GIRL, FOXY A BOY AND FREDDY A BOY. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.**

The bite of '87 how could he forget about that? He was only 5 when it happened but it stayed on the new for so long. Few days later the kids went missing. That's when him and his sister wasn't allowed to go there anymore. Everything was coming back to him. He couldn't quit now. It was only the first night. He had to last till Friday then he could quit. He survived that long. Maybe the killer was hiding out in the pizza place and he had no idea. Maybe he was one of the robots.

"Damnit!" Mike screamed as he slammed his fist down on his kitchen table. He didn't want the job anymore, but he didn't want to seem like a pussy for quitting on the first day. Figuring out what he do he called the boss and complained to him that he was sick. After hours of fussing the boss finally said it was fine but that he check was getting cut.

" You pussy." His sister said as she looked down at him.

"Haven't you heard about what happened there? The bite and the kids missing?" Mike said looking at his sister.

" That's in the past Mike. Stop being so scary." She said looking at him. Mike sat there looking at his phone ignoring his sister.

"How about this, I'll go with you and prove to you that it isn't that bad as your making it to be. Deal?"

Again Mike sat there ignoring his sister.

"200 dollars if you can stay the whole week."

Mike laid his phone down and glanced up at his sister.

"And you going to stay the whole night with me?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded and reached out to her brother to shake hands. The two of them back a few items to last them the night. Some food, cards, chargers for there phones, and gun.

"A gun?" Mike asked looking at his sister.

"Hey like you said the killer could still be in the building and im taking any risk."

Mike nodded and walked over to his table. There laid a piece of paper and a pen. He was writing a note to his parents and whoever else was to find the note. He was his last words just in case they weren't to make it.

"Ready?" He asked at he watched the clock. The hour was 10:50. Just a few hours before his shift started.

* * *

><p>Him and his sister greeted the boss as they walked towards the doors of the pizza place.<p>

"You sure seem better now Mike my boy." The boss said looking at him.

"He pussied out." His sister said gliding her fingers thur her hands.

"Hey just tell the world why don't you?" Mike said glaring at his sister.

"I'm guessing the bite and missing children scared you from coming back to this place? Don't worry everything will be fine." The boss said as he patted Mike on the back. " Your sister is free to stay with but she wont get paid."

Mike nodded and reached his hands out to get the keys to the place.

"11:55." His sister said.

"Lets get this over with." Mike said unlocking the doors to the place. It looked the same as it did when he left. Mike flipped the lights off and reached inside for his flashlight.

"Where is your office?" His sister asked as she watched Bonnie.

"Down that hall pass the restrooms. He said we can't use much power because no that many people come anymore because..."

Before Mike could finish talking he say something move on the stage. He quickly turned the flashlight on the stage and saw the Bonnie guitar was missing.

"Mike." Sara said pulling on her younger brother.

"I saw. Let's get moving before something else comes up missing."

Once the two had reached the office Sara slammed the doors shut and slowly sat on the floor.

"That robot moved. No one is here but us. How did it..."

Suddenly he phone rung interpret the siblings thoughts.

"Hello? Oh, Hello!Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The man on the phone started.

"Why isn't he still here." Sara said looking at her brother with fear in her eyes.

"Hush. What he saying might be important." Mike sat down in the chair and looked over at a tablet laying on the desk.

"Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry , the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike and Sara were now looking at each other wonder what was going to happen next. The long the man talked about them wondering and the danger of them getting caught the more frightened they became.

"I don't like this." Mike said looking at Sara

" Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve . Good night."

"What's so good about it?" Sara asked as she looked up at the buttons on the doors."Wait what camera?" Sara asked as she stood up.

"This tablet show the whole place. See here are the bathrooms, here's the kitchen, and here the..." Mike froze as the camera from back stage show that one of the robots was looking right at him.

"What?" Sara asked as she leaned in to look. She to grew quite.

"It moved." They both was utter from under there breath. It was 5 but they were already wondering around.

"Is she the only one that moved?" Sara asked looking walking toward the window. Once she was at the window her questions were answered. She was a figure heading toward them.

"C-c-check the main p-p-part ." She said shaking.

"Bonnie is still backstage. But... the duck is gone."

Chica stopped in hall and watched Sara. She slowly turned her head and opened her mouth reveling her back set of teeth. Slowly music started playing.

"Bonnie is on the move here." Mike said slamming the door shut.

Sara couldn't move. She just stood there watching Chica and Chica watching her.

"Were on 16%. What are you looking at?" Mike laid the tablet down and looked at the window and saw Chica was now looking at him.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Mike screamed looking at Sara. Snapping out of her trance she jumped back and closed the door.

They were now on 9%.

Mike sat on the floor watching the door that kept Bonnie out and Sara the one that kept Chica out.

The clock felt like it was slowing down along with the time they had left to live.

"4%." Mike said gripping his sisters hand. Tears slowly started to flow from there eyes and then Mike's phone went off.

"6!" Sara looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. Its 6." Mike said looking his sister. The two of them checked the doors and saw they there were gone. Mike opened the doors and checked the tablet. They were back in there spot.

"We made it." Sara said as she started to jump up and down.

"Four more nights to go." Mike said causing his sister to frown.

"Let's get out of here."

Mike backed all there food and picked up his phone. Sara pulled out her gun and followed behind Mike as they made there way to the doors.

Once outside Sara screamed and ran to her car.

The duck and rabbit were up walking around. The bear didn't move. Maybe he doesn't move.

And the Fox. He didn't see him at all.

Mike turned away from the place and handed the keys to the boss as he pulled in.

"Your alive. Coming back tonight?" He asked.

Mike looked back at the place one last time then signed.

"Yes. I'll be back."

As much as he wanted to stay home, he needed to find out what happened to the childern there and the killer.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. LEAVE REVIEWS.**


	3. Night 2

**HEY GUYS. AFTER READING SOME OTHERS IDEAS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PIZZA PLACE I CAME UP WITH MY OWN LITTLE IDEA. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**"**Why are we here so early?" Sara asked looking up at her brother. The two of them sat there watching Bonnie and Chica preform for this kids party. It was only 9. There shift didn't start till 12.

"I wanted to study how they work." He said watching Freddy. The longer they stayed there watching them, the creepier it was.

"Chica is watching me." Sara said tugging on her brother. He glanced up at Chica and saw her watching them. Her and Bonnie.

" Mike didn't the paper say that five kids went missing?" Sara asked.

"Yeah so."

"There's only four of them. The duck,rabbit,bear, and the other." Sara glanced over towards the pirate cove.

"The fox." Mike said looking back at Freddy.

As the day grew to a end and there shift grew closer, Mike saw that the same guy from last time was here again.

"Does he work here?" Sara asked looking at Mike.

"No he warned me about this place tho." Mike said watching the man. He stood up from his chair and walked out. As he walked , Mike saw the others watching him. Was he the killer of the children?

"Ready?" Sara said walking towards the office.

Mike stood there looking at the others and back at the door. They were watching him. He felt chills go down his back. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

"I'M LOCKING UP THE PLACE! ARE YOU STAYING? " The boss screamed from back stage.

"Yeah im heading towards my office now." He said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Got it?" Mike asked .<p>

Sara nodded her head and got into position. Sara was to watch the right door for Freddy and Chica while Mike watched for Bonnie and Foxy.

"What about the killer?" She asked laying her gun on the desk.

"Im not quite sure about that part yet." Mike said looking at the tablet.

"You want the tablet?" He asked sara.

She shook her head and kept looking out the window, hitting the light every now and then to check the hall.

*Ring*Ring*Ring

"I was wondering where he was at." Mike said reaching for the tablet.

"Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place." He started.

"Chica is on the move. Bonnie is too." Mike said looking at his sister.

"Where are they?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Chica... by the bathroom and Bonnie... In the eating area."

Sara shook a little then started back hitting the lights.

"So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

Hearing what he said Sara looked at her brother asking where Chica was.

"Close the door ." He said

She quickly slammed the door closed just in time. She stood there looking thur the window. Her head cocked to the side and mouth open. You could hear her music playing thur the window as she watched Sara. Waiting for her to mess up so she could kill her.

As Mike turned his back on his sister and closed his door, he checked the tablet again and say that Freddy was facing toward him. He didn't move from his spot but was looking right at him. Watching him. Teasing him.

"Fucking bear." Mike said tapping on the cove. Still no sign on Foxy.

"Chica is back in her spot." Mike said .

Sara nodded and opened the door once more.

It was 3 and they only had 50% left.

"Were doing good?" Sara asked looking at her brother.

He nodded and kept watching the tablet.

"Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't , I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!"

With that being said, the room grew quite. The only noise that could be heard was the fan turning and the buzzing of the lights whenever Sara or Mike hit them.

"Bonnie is still there?" Sara asked looking at her brother. He shook his head but didn't open the door.

"The fox. He moved." Mike said watching the tablet. Sara walked over towards him and looked for herself. He was right. As they watched the tablet , Foxy was watching him.

"Check on Chica and Freddy." Sara said looking at her door.

"There still in place. Everyone is."

Sara walked back over to her side and pulled out some chips from home. They haven't ate since breakfast and it was going on 4. They were ok for now. Mike checked one last time then opened the door.

"4 with 20% left. Were doing bad. " Mike said looking towards Sara.

She passed him some chips then started back eating her own. Hitting the lights every now and then the time went by faster and the power build back up.

"Might wanna check on Foxy again." Sara said getting back to her post.

As Mike tapped on the Cove he started to shudder.

"H-H-H-He's gone. Curtain wide open. T-T-The out of o-o-order sign says here i come.

Sara punched the button and checked her light.

"He's not over here."

Mike checked the halls here his door and saw that Foxy was running towards him.

"FUCK!" He screamed throwing the tablet down and punching the door. Once the door hit the ground, he heard banging from outside.

Foxy was there trying his hardest to get inside to where they were.

Sara picked up the table and saw the others were still in place.

5 with 7%

"Were not going to make it." Sara said looking at her brother.

The banging grew louder and then it stopped.

Mike crawled over towards the window and hit the light switch. Foxy was there looking him in the eyes.

"LET...ME...IN...!" Foxy mouthed to him.

"They can talk?" Sara asked looking at him. She checked the halls again and opened her door.

They were down to there last 4%

Foxy stood there watching them shake in fear. The two held each others hand again with tears flowing down there eyes.

Mike's phone went off and as it rung , Foxy walked away.

"Night two is done." Sara said chocking on her words.

The longer the week went the more in danger they were in. Everyone had moved but Freddy.

"Let's go home. I have some thinking to do

* * *

><p>As the two left the building and sat in Sara's car Mike started to brain storm.<p>

"Five kids went missing and its obvious to say that there in the suits I mean if you get really close to them, they smell like blood and rotten stuff. Right?"

Sara nodded and looked out her window as the little were playing tag in the street.

"Five kids and a killer is that we need to find. Four kids are found now its just the killer and other child." Sara added.

Mike had a small idea who the killer could be but didn't want to put his finger there yet. Same for the other kid. They sat there thinking about what to do next.

"What happened first the biting or the missing kids?" Mike asked Sara.

"I want to say the kids missing." Sara said.

There boss pulled up and waved to him as he opened the door. It was Wednesday so not many party's would be here today.

"Who do you think did the biting?" Sara asked .

"I think Freddy."Mike said.

"Why him? Why not Foxy?"

"I mean yeah is part is out of order but he doesn't look that scary." Mike started.

"Says the guys that almost shit his pants last night.

Mike and sara sat there for a little longer thinking about what was going on.

The man from before pulled in and walked inside.

"Thought he didn't work here?" Sara said watching him enter the building.

"He doesn't" Mike said.

**LIKING IT SO FAR? THREE NIGHTS LEFT WITH FOUR CHAPTERS TO GO. ENJOY**


	4. Night 3

Mike thought about all the different ideas in his head. Who was the killer? Where was the other kid? Was the man they kept seeing tied in to all of this? He couldn't figure it.

"Mike maybe we need talk to someone who works here about whats going on." Sara said looking at her brother snapping him out of his train of thought.

"What is that going to do? If they cared they would have warned us! Plenty of people have worked here before we did. They don't care about us. They care about there human killing robots more than about us." Mike said looking down, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Well what about the fox?" Sara said keeping her eyes on Mike.

The two of them thought about what to do and if they could really trust the fox.

"Got your gun still?" Mike asked turning his head towards Sara.

"Why wouldn't I?"She answered pulling it out of her backpack.

They sat there forever thinking about what they could do to save power and there plan if they run into of the others.

"Lets talk to him. I think we can trust him and if not at least I spent my last few hours on earth trying to help someone."

Sara nodded then started the car, taking the two home to rest before there shift started.

* * *

><p>"So i watch out for Freddy and Chica?" Sara asked as she took a bite form her burger.<p>

"Yes and ill watch out for Foxy and Bonnie until Froxy comes down." He answered as he drunk some soda.

He looked around in the parking lot and saw that the man from before was still there. Why ? He didn't have any kids. Did he really work there? It was around 10 and most of the day shift was already at home. The two of them wanted to get a earlier start to see if they could find anything out. As they sat there, Sara started to think about what was going on with Chica.

"Her mouth." She started looking at her brother.

"Who?" Mike asked drinking the last of his soda.

"Chica. She had another set of teeth."

Mike sat his cup down and looked back towards the mans car.

"Still think your right about all this?" Sara wondered questing her brother.

Mike sat there thinking about everything that ran thru is head while they was at home. Thinks were going the way he hoped so yeah he was still beliving in himself.

"Go inside sister,i need to check something out." Mike said keeping his eyes on the mans car.

She nodded and checked her bag one last time to make sure she had everything before leaving the car.

"Hope you prove what you thought." She said opening her car door.

Mike nodded and headed towards the mans car and checked over his back to make sure no one was around. He wanted to make sure what he though was true before he talked to Foxy. It was just a few hours left until there shift started. Once he was near the he glanced inside and found a newspaper sitting on his drivers seat with something circled. The bite of 87. Under that one was one about the fives kids that went missing. Everything was what he believed. Mike backed away from the car and looked at the job he called hell.

"Ok Foxy,here we come."

A few hours the clock stuck 12 and there job was under way.

"Bonnie is gone and Chica to. Close the door." Mike said looking at the screen. He reached up and closed his door and soon afterwards Sara did the same. As the two of them sat there in the room thinking about there plan the phone started to ring.

"He's late." Sara said looking out the window.

"Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight."

"Thanks for the reminder." Mike said keeping an eye on the tablet. Freddy was staring at the camera but didn't move. Foxy was already looking out of curtain waiting to come down to where they were.

"Freddy and Foxy are both looking but I can't find Bonnie or Chica."

Sara didn't break from here area. She saw Chica standing at the end of the hallway and questioned why she wasn't trying to get in.

"Uhm.. Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The man said ending his phone call.

"Fuck." Sara said gripping her gun tighter. "He was playing right?" Sara asked.

"I hope he was. Maybe he got his wish." Mike said thinking about what the man said on the recording. The later the night got the quicker time was running out.

"Has he left yet?" Sara asked looking at her brother.

"No but everyone else is in there spot. You can open your door but keep an eye out just in case. The man said there quicker on there feet now so I might nor be able to warn you in time." He said in a worried tone. He wished he could find a way to keep the doors closed without running the power out. He laid the tablet down and reached for his bag pulling a soda from it. The tablet flashed the time 2:00 on it. Four more hours to go with only 40% left. As the time carried on, sounds started to fill the hallways. Someone was coming.

"Check it." Sara said in a worried tone.

"Foxy is on the way." He said switching spots with her. Everyone was in there spots but him and he was thankful for that. As Foxy made he way down the hall and stopped at there door when he saw a gun drew in his face.

"FREEZE!" She screamed as death looked her in the eyes. Foxy slowly reached for the gun and lowered it.

"Im here to help, not to harm." He said looking at them. Sara kept an eye out for his moment gripping the gun. She was ready for something to happen and wasn't risking it.

He walked over towards the other desk and ripped the drawing reveling a switch behind it. He flipped it and the doors slammed shut trapping the three of them inside. Slowly he turned around and faced the siblings. Mike now holding the gun and sara behind him holding the tablet.

"Ok. I guess ill break the ice. My name is Foxy the pirate and I am not a killer." He said sitting on the stool located under the desk.

The two stood there wonder if they could trust him.

" I have questions." Mike said looking at him.

"Ok ask." He said looking out the window wondering if the others were in there spot.

"Did you bite the child in 87?" Sara said her eyes locked on Foxy.

"Freddy did it, but i was the one blamed for it. They hid the child in my area and people lied. I'm the harmless one in the group." He said looking at them.

They stood there thinking for a while.

The clocked then flashed 5. One last hour. The hardest part of the night.'

"Where is the only man?" Mike asked looking at Foxy.

"The boss? He is at home. Why would he be here?" Foxy said looking the two of them.

Sara pulled on her brother and whispered something. After a while he nodded and looked back up at Foxy.

"From the recording. What happened to him?" Mike said pointing at the phone.

Foxy sat there for a while then shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what the two of them ment by the old man. Maybe the old worker here. So many other people have came before Mike that Foxy begun to lost track.

"Look today I was able to save you but the longer you live the harder things become. If i was you i would stay at home tomorrow and not risk losing my life. We will be fine." Foxy said keeping his eyes on Mike. The room grew quite again and tension started to rise.

"6." Sara said looking at Mike.

Foxy stood and flipped the switch.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked peeking out the doors.

"Freddy will do on the move and he is harder then the rest of us. I could come tomorrow and help but i wont be much help. If they find out im here now i might not be here tomorrow." Foxy asked as he turned to leave.

Sara slid her fingers into her brothers hand and asked if he knew what he was doing anymore. Everything has went down hill from here and nothing was going the way he planned.

"Come here tomorrow with us please. I might be able to help you." Mike said.

"Help how?" Foxy said heading towards the door.

"I know who you are ... "

Foxy froze and turned back to face Mike.

"Walk with me."

As the three of them made it back to the Pirate Cove, they could hear someone talking outside. It was the boss. Mike looked over at Sara and she headed for the door.

"Be careful Mike." Foxy said not breaking his eyes off. The two of them stood there in silent wondering who was going to speak next and what was going to be said.

" I will as long as your with us." Mike said.

Tomorrow was the night he ended everything. When he finds out what really happened to the kids and the killer.

Mike walked out the door and watched as his sister talked to the boss and the man that always showed up.

Who are you?


	5. Night 4

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been posting in a while , iv'e been busy with band and basketball. Hope you guy enjoy this chapter. **

Mike and Sara sat there watching the kids run around the park playing at someone's birthday party. It was so long since Mike and Sara was able to go to a party. Ever since the bite of '87, they weren't allowed to go to any. Mike sat there thinking about all the times him and Sara was able to be together. Like most families his mom and dad stayed fussing which caused them to split up. Mike lived with his mom and Sara with there dad. Even tho Mike was the younger out of the two he acted like the oldest and always took the blame for what Sara did. When the neighbors window was broken, when dad's money ended up "missing", when this girl hair ended up getting cut, every time he was there for his big sister. The only time she stood up for him was when Foxy ran in and she drew the gun. She was growing up but it was going to take some time. Thinking about all this time they had together , he wanted to be for her one last time.

"You don't have to come with me tonight." Mike said looking at Sara.

She kept looking at the little kids then shook her head at him.

"You can't talk me out of it." Sara said reaching for a soda.

Mike sighed then looked away from his sister.

They sat there for a while until Mike broke the silence with his tears.

"Whats wrong?" Sara asked him. He sat there trying his hardest to calm down.

"I lost you when mom and dad split up but i wont lose you again if i can help it. Please just go home." Mike said wiping his tears away.

Sara sat there and reached over for him.

"Im not losing you again if i can help it. I'm staying." She said kissing his head.

Mike started to calm down and started to think about there childhood again. It had been forever since him and Sara were just together like they were now. He hated the fact that they couldn't grow up together. I couldn't remember the last time they even said I love you to each other.

"I love you Sara." Mike said looking at the clock. It was around 7.

"Hush you pussy." She said giggling. After a few minutes went by Sara found some man looking there way

"Mike, he's here." Sara said looking at the man from the pizza place.

The two of them sat there for a while until the party was over and the man was starting to leave. It was 8:00 so they decided to head to the pizza place. As they stood to leave, Mike tried to talk Sara out of it one last time.

"What part of I'm not leaving don't you understand?" Sara said playfully punching his arm.

He smiled and turned back and waved over to the man. The man looked at him and headed there way.

"Are you coming with us? " Sara asked looking at him.

"Yeah. I'm guessing y'all know who I am?" The man said.

They nodded and the three of them walked off.

* * *

><p>As the three of them entered the office, worry filled Mike's head. He knew today and tomorrow would be hell for the two of them. He really didn't want his sister to go thur this. He could tell by the way she was looking that she didn't want to be there but the felt like she needed to be there. The clocked flashed 11:50 as they were done with everything. Sara gripped her gun and looked out the window. Mike stood at his end waiting for the man to call. Leko just waiting for his chance.<p>

*RING*RING*RING.

"He keeps calling later and later. This might be the last time we hear from him." Mike said reaching for his tablet

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." He started

As he stared to talk, Mike watched Leko reactions. He was glaring at the phone. He must had heard that voice before. Everything he believed was starting to relieve itself.

"He sounds worried." Sara said looking at Mike. She realized that Mike was looking at Leko and soon she started to.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** when I did." He finished.

"Hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. *_chime plays_*.You know...oh, no-"***noises followed by Animatronic screech and static***

The three of them sat there in for a while until Mike spoke.

"They killed him." He said looking at the tablet.

After a while Mike closed his door and told Sara to do the same. One by one everyone was at Sara's door.

"Are they all suppose to be here?" Leko asked .

"No why?" Mike said keeping his eyes on the tablet.

Without turning his head away from the screen Mike could tell what was happening, everyone was at the door. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. Just looking into the room beating on the window. They were trying to say something.

"L-L-L" The three of them said looking at Leko.

Sara stood there with tears running down her face. It was only 1 but she knew it was be her last time here. She started to shake and soon dropped the gun. Leko turned his head away from the others and sat her down in a chair behind the desk.

"Calm down everything will be fine." Leko said.

"Unless we run out of power. It's around 2 but were on 30%.Told you not to come here." Mike said trying not to look at his sister.

As the room grew quite, they could still hear them banging on the walls and window trying to get in. Besides there banging they heard someone else. Sounded like running. Once Foxy walked into the room he started to stair at Leko.

"It-it's you." He said walking towards Leko.

"Long time no see...Brother."

**You guys saw that coming? Well next chapter might be the last. Just wondering would you all for Mike, Leko and Sara to die or live? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The End?

**So this chapter will be the last unless you all want a different ending. Enjoy.**

Sara started walking toward Mike and pulled on his sleeve. Did Foxy really just call Leko his brother.

"So I was right. You are the other kid." Mike said as a small grin crossed his face. Leko nodded then looked over at Freddy and the others.

"Is there any way we can keep them out till 6? I really want to talk to Foxy about all this." He asked glancing back at Mike and Sara. Foxy walked over towards the desk and pulled the drawing up from being it. There revived the with. With a flick of his hook, he sent the other door down and the hall lights went off. They were safe until 6. It was only 2 so they had hours to explain to the two siblings what was going on.

"Ok so where do I start? When we was younger me and fox love coming here as kids. Back then the robots were able to wonder around at night-time and day time. There programming had it to where when a human was close towards them, they could speak to them. Like if I walked up to one and looked at them, they would look back and say hello then ask my name. It was there normal programming. One day we went for my birthday. It was me, Fox and most of our family. The owner was introducing a new character, Golden Freddy. I thought he was the coolest out there until I realized something wasn't right." Leko started as he leaned up on the wall. As he talked Mike could see that Foxy was looking as if everything was coming back to him. Freddy and the others had seemed to vanish. They probably went back to there spots.

"As the party carried on I could feel the Golden Freddy watching us. I told my mom but she told me nothing wrong was going on. It was around the end of the party when me, fox, and some other kids were called to go onstage and dance. The band played their song while we danced. We were crowned the kings and queens of dance. To get out prize we were called back stage. Once by one the Golden Freddy led us back stage. I was the last to go. He told us all about the suits and how they were made. When I was back there I was wondering why I didn't see my older brother or any of our friends. I started to panic and ask questions. He freaked out and told me to hush. While screaming I saw my brothers shoe laying on the ground near the Foxy's shoe. I walked over and looking inside. I screamed. My brother's body was forced inside. I couldn't handle it. When he realized what I saw, he tried to make me get inside one but I was screamed and fight too much to get stuffed. I cried. My birthday turned into a bloody mess. I was carried into the ally near by adn thornwd into the mans van. I blacked out and woke up days later. My momma asked what happened, where was the others, was I ok. I couldn't remember a thing. They got to the point to where Fox was never part of lives. It just so happened that I came back here one day and saw them singing and dancing. Everything came back to me that day. Fox and the others." Leko stood there on the wall whipping the tears away from this face and looked up at Foxy.

Foxy stood there thinking about what to say next. He was remembering everything. He wasn't able to warned his brother without being forced into the suit. The other and him was killed. His childhood and everything was in the past.

'"That's so sad!" Sara said as she sobbed into Mike's arm. Mike stood there and looked at the two of them as they started back talking about their past and what happened so far. As they talked, Mike looked at Sara and started to hold her tight. Just like them, Leko and Foxy was forced apart by something they couldn't control. It was bad that they couldn't live together but being killed on the other's birthday? One hell of a present.

"Do the others remember me?" Leko asked looking at Foxy

"They know your from somewhere but not where. They might think you're the killer."

"So who is the killer?" Sara asked looking up at Mike.

"You will find out tomorrow." He said patting her on the head.

"Why not.. " Before she could finished the tablet and Mike's phone started going off telling the group that the night was over. One last night.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" Foxy asked looking at Leko.

"I don't have a choice. I made a promise to you and I have to kept that promise." Leko said hugging Foxy. I had been forever since he felt a human this close to him. The to siblings shared a hug that lasted a while then soon pulled away.

"So see you tomorrow." Foxy said flipping the switch.

The three of them walked out towards the front of the door and made their separate ways.

"So 10:30?" Leko asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah 10:30." Sara said as she opened the door to her car.

Leko walked towards his van then pulled off a few mins later.

"I know ive been warning you all this time about the others but I really don't think I will make it tonight. Your risking you life but after hearing what Leko said to Fox about the way he felt when they were split apart, I don't want you to have to go thru that. I'll stay if you stay." Mike said looking out the window. Sara looked at the ground for a while then giggled.

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't wanna leave you alone. I'm the big sister so let me take responsibility for once." She said starting her car. Mike sighed and laid back in the seat. He needed to rest before tonight. It was going to be a long day in hell.

* * *

><p>"Well, tonight is when everything would be solved." Mike said walking into the store. Mike, Leko and Sara sighed and made their way towards the office. Once inside Mike sat at the desk and pulled up the tablet. Sara pulled out her gun and stood at the right door. Leko stood at the left door holding his gun. If things went as planned the night would be over with before they knew it.<p>

"11:20" Sara said as she threw her phone towards the side.

Mike pulled up the tablet and told Leko that his brother was on his way down the hall.

"Hey guys."Foxy said looking at Leko. He smiled and said hey. They were talking like they never were apart. As they talked the phone started to ring.

"Thought he was dead." Sara said glancing at the window.

"He should be." Mike said sitting up from his seat.

The phone kept ringing until there was a short pause. On the other side was sound of what seemed to be robots talking. It was Freddy and the others. They was leaving a message for them. Was this a joke? As the message continued and the robots kept talking, Mike could see something behind his sister. It was Chica. He didn't want to screamed or yell and cause his sister to die. He sat there, fear in his eyes with no idea what to do. Foxy turned his head and saw that Chica was trying to sneak up on Sara. He started to growl. As he growled Sara turned to face him and without moving could see Chica being her from the sides of her eye. She quickly lunged toward and started kicking and screaming. Without thinking, Foxy threw himself onto her and the robots started to fight.

"MIKE HELP!" Sara screamed as she jumped into her brothers arms. With all the screaming and banging of metal going on, he had completely forgotten about the cameras. As he checked he yelled as he saw both Bonnie and Freddy was running their way.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"Mike screamed as he looked at Leko. He nodded ans closed both doors. Soon after wards Freddy and Bonnie stood there moaning and banging on the walls. They wanted to get inside.

"HELP HIM!" Sara screamed looking at Foxy . He was under Chica being beaten. Every now and then he tried to speak but started glitching.

Leko quickly pulled Chica off of him and looking into her eyes. The look of murder slowly faded away and sadness filled her face.

"You left us to die." She slowly said.

"It wasn't my fault Suzy, I tried to say you guys."

Chica looked at her friend and started to moan. Was she trying to cry?

As the other two saw Chica moaning , they started to calm down.

"Leko why!" They moaned as they realized who he was.

"Im not the killer. You killed him last week. Im your friend." Leko pleaded with the others. After a while the robot like screams soon filled the halls and room with sounds of children crying. Four ghost started to appear above the robots and one by one they started to speak.

"Were free now." Bonnie said. Over the bunny was a small girl. Long red, curly hair that was pulled up into a pigtail. Across her face was small bits of cake. It was what she looked like before she spoke she told the others that her name Bonna- Bell. One by one they all spoke. Chica was an older girl. Short blond hair and a small gap. She was adorable. Her real name was Crystal. Freddy was a little cuddy boy. Short shaggy hair with a really bad hair cut. He had on a little suit and a top hat. They could understand why he was put into the Freddy suit. His name was Fred. Then lastly was Foxy. He real name of course was Fox. He was short and looked well like a younger version of Leko. Red shaggy hair and his face covered in freckles. Sara was in awe as they all spoke. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 4. At 6 the four of them would be able to cross over into the other world and live in peace. No longer would they live in the suits. As they talked Mike gasped as he saw Freddy looking into the camera. How was that possible when he was here?

"Is there anyone else?" Mike asked them. They thought about the others that they killed and said that it could be them but Freddy spoke up and said.

"The killer."

Everyone grew quite and waited until they hear the small chinking of metal heading towards him. Sara hid behind Mike but pulled the gun out. Mike did the same and warned the others to back away. The ghost soon hid behind him as well. Soon the Golden Freddy was standing in the room looking at them. A small moan escaped his mouth then a ghost quickly left. They all were freed.

"So the man from before..." Sara started.

"He was the killer."Fox said .

Soon after the kids finished talking the clock stuck 6.

Mike's shift was over.

They all said there goodbyes and one by one left leaving the robots laying on the ground.

"So they all gone?" Sara asked.

Leko nodded with small tears in his eyes and picked up Foxy's robot. He looked inside the suit and gagged at the smell. His little brother's body was still inside. His pants, shirt, and shoes.

"At least he is resting now." Leko said walking away from the robot.

Mike yawned and reached his hand out to Sara. She sat there for a while still thinking about what all just happened. After she snapped out of the thought, she stood up and walked out of the store. They had made it thru the week. Maybe since the robots were back to normal the job wouldn't be that hard.

"I'll give you that 200 later this week." Sara said looking at her car. Mike giggled and hugged his sister.

"I'll let you keep it if you make me a promise."

"What?" She asked.

"Don't leave my side anymore." Mike said looking at Sara. She smiled and hugged her younger brother.

"Of course you pussy." She said giggling.

Everything was back to normal. The secrets behind Freddy's place was finally uncovered.

**SO WHAT DO YALL THINK ABOUT THAT? I CAN MAKE A ENDING WHEN THEY ALL DIE OR WHEN JUST LEKO DIES. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.**


	7. Their Back ?

**Hey guys. I was going to end the story but some of my readers wanted me to keep writing do here we go.**

"Where are we going?" Sara asked Mike as they stopped at a red light. As the two sat there listening to radio play, the sound of police cars and ambulances filled the streets. Mike glanced at the cars and sighed s they passed.

"Wonder where their going." Sara said as she changed the radio. Mike nodded then started back driving. The closer they got to their stop, the louder the waling of the sirens grew.

"Mike?" Sara said pointing to the pizza place. The building that they left little over three hours ago was now covered in yellow police tape. Something must have happened. Could it have been the robots? As Mike pulled into the parking lot , one of the officers met him at his car fussing and trying to get them to leave.

"Your not allowed to be here!" He screamed looking at them. Sara climbed out of the car and glanced around at the scene. As her brother and officer continued to fuss, she walked over to the owner and asked what was going on. His hand was covered in blood. Eyes looked as if he had seen an ghost. What was going on here?

"Sam?" Sara said as she looked back towards the store.

"Everything was going so well. The party was going great. Freddy and the others were singing and playing. Nothing wrong was going to happen. Foxy curtains opened for some reason but Foxy wasn't there. The crown started to panic. Soon the robots shut down and there eyes turned black. Freddy started to moan, Chica and Bonnie started to play some weird music that i didn't know was programmed in there systems, then Foxy ran up the halls, his mouth chomping away. Three kids were killed, five hurt, two missing. What happened? "Sam said as he slowly looked up at Sara. The officer made his way over towards Sara and told her that she needed to leave.

"Its fine they work here." Sam said as he looked at the officer. He nodded then walked away. Mike looked at Sam then back towards the pizza place.

"Can we go inside?" He asked Sam.

He nodded then walked over towards the body bags. As the two entered two entered the pizza place they could see the lights flicking on and off, the tables were flipped over, bloods was all over the walls and the robots were nowhere to be found. Where were they?

"Foxy? Chica? Bonnie?" Sara called as she walked backstage hoping to find someone. There wasn't anyone around. Where did they go?

"No one is here. I checked everywhere. Even the camera are messed up." Mike said looking at his sister.

Sam walked in and told everyone that they were laid off until future notice. Everyone nodded and started to head home. Mike and Sara glanced back up towards the stage then exited behind everyone else.

"Maybe Leko know." Sara said as she climbed into the car.

"Maybe so." Mike pulled off and stated to head home. As he pulled into the yard he could seen that someone was inside their house. Mike told Sara to wait in the car as he left to check things out. Once inside he could see Leko sitting there along withe Foxy and the others. They all were covered in blood.

"You gotta help us." Freddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was short. My keys are messed up so I have to send my laptop off to get checked on. Hope you guys enjoy.<strong>


End file.
